Tirio Masco/Personality and Relationships
Personality Tirio originally was a very vain and cruel member of the execution force, much like his own brother. He had thought of himself as the most beautiful man in the world and often referred to himself as the “Queen”. Often he had spoke in third person and saying that the Queen was going to do this or do that, which had given him a bad temper. Since he thought so high of himself, but he still was very feminine. Cruel be on words, he played with his opponents and just loved to seen blood run down opponent’s face. But whenever he had met Edelle and faces him, he has gone through a great chance. He seen the light as it would seem, he now sees the living as a beautiful thing and not the dead. So as such he hates to see dead bodies, often addressing the dead are ugly things and he doesn’t wish to die because he would become ugly. So he thinks of living for life is what one should do to be beautiful, but Tirio seems to have a bit of pride in himself and his appearance. He rarely refers to himself as Queen, so here and there he might use his own ways. But as of now he seemed to have taken more of a passive look to life and doesn’t really fight. But whenever he fights, he seems to enjoy and has no regrets if he was to go. But he still have this dream of become immortal, he has a deep fear of death. He had often commented that it was because of all of the death he had caused, death seemed to follow him everywhere he had went. But in his daily life, he seems to be cheery and happy with his humble outlook. But Tirio seems to be a little flirty as well, this was first seen whenever he had encountered Thomas and Mitsunari. He commented on such a big sword Mitsunari had and just how lovely Thomas's hair was, so often he gets some strange looks. Relationships Family Lirio Masco Originally the two brother seemed to be the best friends as young children, then whenever they had joined the execution force together. They had gotten along as they both had the same views of beauty of the time, however Tirio was secretly jealous of his brother having a devil fruit while he didn't have one. But they seemed to have somewhat of a brotherly bond but then whenever, Tirio had gone through his change. After his betrayal of the execution, Lirio now is filled with hate for his brother to point saying that he doesn't have a brother at this. So they two have different outlooks on beauty and both wish to defeat the other. Big Mama's House Among the big Mama's house employees Tirio seems to be very popular among the employees. All of the female employees are like his best friends and often they are dazzled by his outfits. Also since he calls himself the queen, the woman seem to have a fear of him as well. Like any normal queen, he is in incharge of the other waitresses and as such they don't really want to get on his bad side. They did seen his old wanted poster and seen his bounty, so they have a bit of fear for him. But Big Mama has made it clear that Tirio will not lay a finger on one of her girls or Tirio will have to feel her own wrath. Big Mama Big Mama and Tirio seem to have an odd relationship, at first glance it seems that they act like old friends. They have been working together for years and know each other better than they know themselves. So there is a degree for respect among themselves and they have fought side by side with each other. But on the flip side, Tirio has named himself the resident Queen of the bar. So it seems that Big Mama doesn't care, but she has made it clear that if Tirio thinks he really is the queen he is sadly mistaken. Often she says that Tirio is the princess of the bar, but either way they both seem to have a pride in the bar. Big Mama relies heavily on Tirio's swordsmanship. Ms. Chi Chi Tirio seems to wish that Ms. Chi Chi would get out more and stop dressing in such covering cloths. So often he comments on just how much she is wearing, often saying that her outfit is a bit gody. But Ms. Chi Chi doesn't really seem to say anything, because of how shy she is. But often Big Mama comes in and stops Tirio giving off some of the insults and such. But other than this, their relationship hasn't gone any farther. X-Pod X-Pod and Tirio seem to be good friends as well, often Tirio is seen sitting at the bar and X-Pod knows Tirio's favorite drink by heart. So this often makes him happy to serve but often in a bit of kidding, X-Pod often asks Tirio to pay. Of course that employees don't need to pay up, but through this. The two as friends have a mutual respect again, still able to keep up with the youngster that X-Pod often addresses Tirio as. Mr. Magiko Tirio and Mr. Magiko seem to be a bit of cohorts, as shown whenever Magiko often gives info about Lirio and the execution force to Tirio. So Tirio is thankful for the information and as such, Magiko seems to have want payment. So Of course Tirio gives Magiko some beauty tips, of course this is often in a comical way. But either way they have known each other for such a long time, they have a quick friendship and mutual respect for each other. Yokozuna Brothers The brothers seem to have a great respect for Tirio even though he is out there and extremely feminine. The brothers don’t judge him from appearance, but on is skills with a sword and had earned their respect for him. Tirio has commented that he likes the brothers sense of honor and style at that, it would often appear that the three are the main combatant of the bar and are the first ones who seem to go into battle or guard the bar from trouble. However the brothers do know of Tirio’s own twin brother Lirio and he being a member of the execution force, but again the brothers know that Tirio isn’t even like his own brother. Enemies The Execution Force As a member of the team he seemed to have been highly respected much like Lirio was, but whenever he had betrayed them. They all look down onto him and often address him as a pussy or even an asshole because of what he had done, as of now all of the members wish to kill him. Because Tirio could give out secret information about the group, thus leading to them getting arrested and then put to death. But of course they have no fear of the little pussy to begin with, Tirio himself has stated that he doesn't fear Jigoku or even his own demons. He claims Jigoku isn't a devil at all, he is just an empty shell of the man and is still ugly even if he calls himself a demon. Momonga It would have appeared that it was during his days a member ofJigoku's team that Tirio had fought Momonga. Of course that Tirio had defeated him and seemed to have boasted about it, but now a days. Momonga doesn't seem to believe this whole new Tirio and still wants the bastard to rot in imepl down. So they are still bitter enemies and as such, Tirio has commented that when he must face Momonga again he will and have no regrets. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages